narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Inaho
is a genin from Konohagakure. Personality Inaho, like her teammates, is overconfident in her and her team's abilities to the point where she thought Team Ajisai fled because they were too powerful which wasn't the case. Appearance Inaho's short brown hair frames her face, falling over her blue-clothed forehead protector which is worn normally. She wears a green top, brown knee-length skirt along with a beige sash and a poncho top. At the second Chūnin exams two years later, her hair has grown longer and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. Abilities In the anime, Inaho fought using explosive tags in tandem with kunai. Part I Chūnin Exams She and the rest of her team entered the Chūnin Exams, but when Komugi chose not to complete the first phase fearing that they would never get the opportunity to retake the test if they failed as Ibiki Morino said, the rest of her team was disqualified as well. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years later, Inaho and her team partake in the joint Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Konoha and Sunagakure. For the first phase of the exams, Inaho and her teammates were split into different rooms, with her being placed in room three. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, the first exam proctor, explained the goal of the written test on a monitor.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Her team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Suna where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to the reach the checkpoint. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Later, the team again found the Ame-kunoichi, battered and one teammate short. While seeing this as easy win for a scroll, Team Guy stepped in to help. While shocked that a fellow Konoha team would stand against them to side with a Ame team, Neji Hyūga insisted that they needed their help and ultimately, there is no alliance in the exams beyond one's own team. This prompted Inaho and her team to retreat now that the numbers were against them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 405 Ultimately, the Chūnin Exams ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Inaho was later disappointed to hear from Tsunade that she would have to try again next year as her performance did not prove to be good enough.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 Trivia * means "an ear of rice". References de:Inaho es:Inaho